The Eyes Of Change
by chey721
Summary: First Fanfic. We are Not good at summary's. One person no matter how strong can never change the world by himself. He needs strong friends to help him. But a little extra power doesn't hurt either or does it? How will some special ninja's with very special powers change the world. Will it be for better or worse? OCs - Ryuu, and Mitsuko. Parings: Naru&Hina. Sasu&Mits. Ryuu&Saku.
1. Chapter 1: The Murder And The Eyes

**AU: Cold Wave13 and Chey721 were both the makers of this story please give both writers credit. This is our first time writing FanFiction. Please review as it only makes us better and we may take input into the story itself. Please no hate. Thank You**

**AU: These are our OC's and we thought of and created them. If anyone has any questions we will answer them in the reviews. Hope you all enjoy this wild ride we call a story.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. Because if we did it would be way different.**

* * *

**The Eyes Of Change**

**The Murder And The Eyes**

_(Ryuu POV)_  
It was 10 PM and I was coming home from Shikamaru's house. As I was walking into the the Uchiha compound, I noticed that something was off. The compound that is normally full of life has fallen dark and dead. I walked down the street and I kept feeling like I was being watched. But I quickly disregarted it and hurried home. When I walked in the door it felt like something was wrong. "Mom... Dad... Anyone here..." There was something warm and wet on the ground but it was to dark to tell what it was but it smelled like iron. I quickly hurried into the living room where I saw the worst site of my life. My parents were dead. Their blood was everywhere. "No... No... How... NOOO! MOM! DAD!" When I saw this horrific site I started to cry as I ran out of the house. As if on cue I heard a scream down the street. I ran to the sound of the scream and found that they came from Sasuke Uchiha's house. I quickly ran inside to find Sasuke on the floor crying and in pain. As I looked across the room I could even make out the figure standing over Sasuke's dead parents. It was His older brother, Itachi. "Ryuu I was planing on killing you with your parents, but you were not home so I guess. I will just kill you here after I kill Sasuke of course." Itachi then started to walk towards us, Sasuke was crying to much to notice how close Itachi was. "You killed my parents and now you want to kill your brother too" He didn't responed. "Itachi.. IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" With that I felt like my eyes were on fire. So I covered my eyes with my hand. Itachi and I thought that I had finally unlocked my Sharingan. But when i saw Itachi stop in his tracks. He had a look of fear and surpise in his eyes. He then made a hand sign that everyone in the Uchiha clan knew. "Fire Style - Fireball Jutsu" But insted of shooting it towards us. He fired it at the wall and made a hole. Then jumped out of it and ran away. Sasuke had a look fear on his face. "Sasuke what's wrong?". "Your-.. Your eyes" he said as he handed me a peace of broken glass. I looked into my eyes expecting to see the Sharingan. But insted I was shocked to see my eyes with rings in it. "The Rinnegan". Realization hit me that my whole clan was dead and there was only three of us left. Myself, Sasuke, and my blood sister Mitsuko who was at her friend Sakura's house. I had no idea how I would break it to her or my half brother Nori. I was deep in thought and didn't notice the black figure sneaking up on Sasuke and I. When I turned around a voice broke me out of my thoughts. It was a ANBU member who was here.

**12 Years Later**

_(Mitsuko POV)_  
_"It's been 12 years since my older brother Ryuu left to go to kumogakure to train with the Raikage I wonder if he's okay and when he's coming home"_ I thought with a sigh.

_(Normal POV)_  
Mitsuko was broken from her thoughts by one of her best friends, Sakura. "Hey you there Mitsuko?". "Oh ya, sorry Sakura". "You know, if you keep thinking about your brother. We will never get these patrols done". "Your one to talk Sakura, your the one who keeps having dirty dreams about him". "S-So, shut up. I just think he's cute". "Oh ya, thats it, Your as bad as Ino, Sakura". "I'm nothing like pig". As they were aruging, they did not see the 6 bandits slowly circling them. Suddenly the bandits jumped out of hidding and circled them. "What the-". "I can't believe I didn't sense them. Sharingan!" Mitsuko said as she activated her sharingan and got into a fighting stance. One of the bandits spoke. "You two little girls really think you can beat us. Please why don't you two just come over here and have some fun" "Hahaha!". "Please I was trained by the Hokage and Mitsuko was trained by Kakashi-sensei". "It doesnt matter who you two are trained by because there is no way you can win". At that moment the bandits charged at the two girls.

Then a sudden burst of light happened that blinded the two girls for a second. When they opened there eyes all the bandits were beaten and on the ground. The two girls looked and saw that the leader of the bandits was being held by a tall man with a long black trenchcoat with dark blue lightning strikes that ran down the top to the bottom and a big Uchiha crest in the middle. "If you ever lay a hand on my sister or Sakura-chan, I'll kill you!". The bandits voice was quite and in pain. "Wh-Wh-Who are you?". "Heh i'm the only living shadow using lightning controling Uchiha in the world". "Ryuu Uchiha". "Now get out of here and never come back". Ryuu said as he threw the bandit down and turned around. The bandit ran away after seeing all of his men taken out in the blink of a eye. "Well that should take care of that" Ryuu said as he started to smile. Then he felt something hard, hit him. He looked down to see his younger sister Mitsuko hugging him tightly. "It's ok Mitsuko i'm back now". Ryuu said as he looked down at her and hugged her back.

As Mitsuko let go of Ryuu, Ryuu turned his attention to Sakura. "Sakura-chan are you ok? they didn't hurt you did they, because if they did i'll-". Ryuu stoped talking when he relized Sakura's face was red, as Ryuu stood right next to her. "Sakura-chan you arn't sick are you?!". As he put a hand on her forhead, she got even more red then before. Sakura then steped back "Y-Y-Yes Ryuu, i-i-i'm ok". "Ok good I wouldn't want you to be sick Sakura-chan. Otherwise I would have to take you home and take care of you". At this Sakura blushed again, and Mitsuko got a devilish smile. "You know Ryuu, Sakura has really been waiting for you to come back". Sakura again got very red and almost looked like Hinata when Naruto is around. "Sh-Shut up Mitsuko, I told you i'm waiting for Sasuke-kun to come back". "Haha well either way, You look very beautiful Sakura-chan" At Ryuu's statement Sakura became a dark shade of red. "SAKURA! Are you just going to keep staring at our returning Uchiha or can I talk to him for a while" The voice had caused everyone to look over towards the Konaha's gates. The voice belonging to the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

"Ahhh Tsunade-sama. It has been a long time hasn't it. Is Naruto around anywhere? I haven't seen him in such a long time". "Actually Naruto is on his hunnymoon with Hinata". "WHAT?! WHEN?! Why didn't anyone tell me he was getting married?". "Ryuu calm down, he will be back soon enough. Now how about we talk about where you will be living and your rank". "Well the last place i lived in Konaha was the Uchiha compound but after what happened I don't think that would be the best place for me". After Sakura heard the sadness in Ryuu's voice she felt like she was going cry. She knew she had to speak up but before she could a familer face appered next to Tsunade.

"Hey Ryuu it's been a long time". "Shikamaru!". Right after saying that Ryuu and Shikamaru then walked to each other and shook hands. "So your finally back are you". "Ya, oh and before I forget can you thank your father for all the training he gave me back when we were younger. It really helped a lot with controling the Rinnegan and learning how to control the lightning nature". Ya, sure thing". "Ok, ok now as I was saying Ryuu we have not finshed your house yet and it will be atleast another 3 months before we finsh. So you should be in your new house by Christmas. So I have to ask you, where are you going to stay?" Suddenly Sakura spoke up. "R-Ryuu can stay with me. I mean if he wants to". Everyone but Tsunade was stunned by her sudden offer. "Sure Sakura-chan that would be great". He said with a smile then Tsunade spoke. "Alright then it's official Ryuu will now stay with Sakura at her apartment. Now Ryuu I need to see you in my office". "Yes Ts- Hokage-sama". "As for Sakura and Mitsuko I need to see you two in 1 hour after your patrol". "Yes Hokage-sama". Both girls said at once.

(Inside the Hokage Tower)

"What do you need Hokage-sama". Ryuu had happiness in his voice. "I need two things from you Ryuu. I need you to sign this form saying that you are staying with Sakura until your home is done and I also need to talk to you about your rank". "What is it Hokage-sama? Am I in trouble beacause I wasn't here or something?" "No, no, nothing like that quite the oppsite actually. You see the Rikage put in such a good word for you that the only thing that we need to ask you, is if you will sign this stating your new rank?" After reading what the paper had said Ryuu's face started to light up. "Hokage-sama, I will accept on one condition". Ryuu said with a smile.

(With Mitsuko and Sakura)

"Hey Sakura what do you think Hokage-sama wants to talk to us about?" "I don't know, probably something like a new mission".

(Inside the Hokage Tower)

"Hokage-sama Sakura and Mitsuko are here". "Send them in". Tsunade said while she was signing papers. "Hokage-sama, what do you need?" Sakura asked in the nicest way possible. "You two have been Jonin and now are starting ANBU members. Doing the patrols and other easy things. But now I think you two are ready to be fully part of the ANBU". "Really? Thank you Hokage-sama" Both girls said at once. "Don't thank me, thank the person who recommended you". "Recommended us? Who would do that?" Both girls took a thinking pose and tried to think of who they knew that was in the ANBU that would recommend them. "Thats not all. I don't just want you two in the ANBU following orders. I want you two to be part of the leader squad". Sakura and Mitsuko looked shocked by what they had just heard. "But once again don't thank me. Thank the person who recommended you two for the ANBU and this spot". "Who is it? Hokage-sama". "It was your new team captain of course and the new leader of the ANBU Black Ops force". Just as she was about to say the name of the new captain and leader. A sound was heard from the window, as Naruto jumped threw the open window. "You wanted to see me Obaa-chan?" "Naruto, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be on your Honeymoon with Hinata". "I know, but an ANBU caught up to us and told me you needed to see me". "Ya I did want to see you but not before your honeymoon was over. Well I might as well tell you now. Naruto you along side Sakura and Mitsuko have been recommended to become part of the ANBU and recommended to be part of the ANBU's leader squad. If you so choice to join". "Of course I will Obaa-chan" Naruto said. "I will too" said Sakura and Mitsuko at once. "Great" Tsunade said with a smile. "Now let me introduce your new ANBU captain and leader of the ANBU Black Ops. Enter" Tsunade said as the door started to open. "Sakura, Mitsuko, Naruto say congrates to your new captain and the new ANBU leader. Ryuu Uchiha". Tsunade said as a man entered the room wearing a Hawk ANBU mask and a black ANBU long jacket. The man took of the mask to show that he was indeed Ryuu Uchiha.

"Well looks like all 5 of us are here". "But Ry- Captain Ryuu, there is only 4 of us". Sakura said while having looking up and down the new piece of ANBU eye candy that was in front of her. "First Sakura-chan just Ryuu, just because I am your new captain does not mean that we are not still friends. Ryuu emphasizing the 'friends' word making Sakura blush. "Second there are 5 of us here". Sakura not getting what Ryuu meant looked at Naruto and saw he was smiling too. "What are you two smiling about?" Sakura asked getting a little annoyed. Ryuu just walked to the closed window and opened it. "So you all ready to start a new with us?" Sakura thought Ryuu was talking to himself. But then heard a voice she or Mitsuko never thought they would every hear again. "Hn, I guess so. But just because you have the Rinngan doesn't mean i'm going to let you show me and my eyes up". Naruto finally spoke. "Oh, shut up teme now get in here and say hi to the rest of us". "Hn, fine dope" Ryuu then stepped away from the open window to reveil Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**AU: Sasuke was standing at the side of the window. That is why Sakura and Mitsuko did not notice him. None of the pairings will be changed in this story because that would mess the whole story up. So please do not ask us to change it. Everyone please review and give us input we may use it. ;) **

**Until next time, Dattebayo!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Kiss

**The Eyes Of Change**

**Hey Everyone we are back once again for The Eyes of Change! I would love some more support on this story because this is Cold Wave13 and it's my first story and please all credit goes to him for this chapter because he wrote it without me around. So please everyone Review it, Love it, Live it.**

**At this time we would like to thank ALL of our readers even if it was small you give us that little bit of hope and the will to go on and write more. Thank You!**

**No Uchiha's were hurt in the making of this chapter.**

**Disclaimers: We do not own Naruto. Because if we did things we be going a lot faster for new episodes.**

"_ Thoughts_"

**Inner Sakura/Kurma**

****"**Jutsu"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Kiss**

"So Team ANBU as your captain it is my job to make sure all of us know how to work with each other and do not screw up" Ryuu said as he and his team of new ANBU members stood at the team 7 training ground. "Alrighty then, your test will be to take these bells from me". Ryuu said as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke eyed the bells that they knew for so long. "Please Ryuu-san this will be easy Sakura, Sasuke and I already know this test, and with Mitsuko with us this will be easy. You must have forgotten that we did this test before". "No Naruto, I did not forget that you 3 have done this before. But you see there are new rules to my test". "N-New rules?". "Yes Naruto new rules. First off, You must recover both bells. Second you are not allowed to take the bells until I am out cold or give up. Third know that I am coming at you with the thought of killing you, so you should do the same". "So please do try and remember that this is about team work but also about being able to complete the mission". "Oh and Naruto I wouldn't try and us Kurama's power, because it will only be used against you. Plus that would be no fun".

"Now SCATTER!" As Ryuu yelled everyone scattered. "Well at least they have that down". Ryuu thought. Just then a swirling ball of chakra.** RASENGAN**. Ryuu Quickly jumped out of the way. Only to attacked from the side. **CHIDORI**. Ryuu had no time to dodge the attack from Sasuke. "_Guess I have to use it earlier then I thought_". Suddenly Sasuke was shot in a different direction. "Sasuke!" This gave Ryuu the opening he needed as he landed and hit Naruto in the back of the head, knocking him out. "Alright that's one down. Now who is next?" Ryuu said as he rushed into the forest after his other teammates. As he ran into a clearing he noticed something odd. Mitsuko was stabbed with many weapons and dying right in front of him. "Hn, Nice try Sakura-chan but it will take more then a little genjutsu.** REALSE**. "Now I know where you are Sakura-chan you better run because what I did to Naruto was just an example". Sakura was hiding in near by bushes. "_He doesn't know where I am, Nice try Ryuu-kun_". What was that Sakura-chan". Sakura heard as she turned around to see Ryuu behind her. Quickly Ryuu ran threw some handsigns. **WOOD STYLE: WOOD RESTRANT**. As Ryuu said that roots came up and entangled Sakura's arms and legs, Sakura struggled to get out but could not even with her monster strength. "Why can't I get out?". "Oh that's because those roots are infused with chakra from my clone down there". Ryuu said as he pointed out and Sakura looked behind her to see the clone touching the tree and sending chakra to it. "You win Ryuu-kun, now what are you going to me? Burn me alive, Kill me, put me in a gen-". Just then Sakura felt something warm touch her lips. As she opened her eyes she saw Ryuu pressing his lips to hers quickly she started to return the kiss before he pulled away. "Y-Y-You just kissed me". "Sakura-chan I would never hurt you". "Well that will be your mistake". Suddenly Sakura broke out of the roots and punched Ryuu half way across the training field. "Hell Ya!" Sakura yelled as she hit Ryuu. Then she turned around and touched her lips and got as red as a tomato. "He kissed.. Me". "**HELL YA! HE KISSED ME!**" inner Sakura yelled as she got more red. "Ya, ya, ya, we all saw it now can we go kick his ass already so we can get the bells and you to can make out then ok?" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke standing there with Mitsuko standing right behind him. Very red too. "Mitsuko why are you all red too?" "T-That's the first time I have ever seen my brother care for someone so much that when they fought he didn't hurt them". "WHAT? REALLY?" Sakura said. "Ya you must be pretty special". "_Well maybe I will try something more later_". "But don't hurt my brother or I will come after you Sakura". Sakura smiled and nodded. " Don't worry Mitsuko I will never hurt him". "If you 2 are done with your little talk he's up again". Just then Naruto rejoined his team next to Sasuke. "Alright you 4 have really pissed me off now! Now get ready for death!" Ryuu said as he started to do handsigns and using his Rinnegan.

**FORBIDDEN** **JUTSU, LIGHTNING STYLE: LIGHTNING GOD KIRIN!** The clouds started to become black and lightning started everywhere scaring Sakura the most as she has always hated it. Then Ryuu stuck his hand up in the air and a huge bolt of lightning came down and engulfed Ryuu as all there eyes went wide at seeing there captain die by his own jutsu. Suddenly they heard a sound as the lightning was being absorbed into Ryuu's hand they watched in awe and shock. The lighting never stopped coming down and Ryuu pointed with his lightning hand. A burst of lightning suddenly came out of Ryuu's hand in a small ball like object. But there was a bigger ball in his hand that this one formed out of. The little lightning ball that was floating in midair suddenly shot towards Sasuke but instead it went right by him creating a large enough explosion that the Hokage knew something was wrong. "_What happened that caused Ryuu to use that?_" As Tsunade thought and ANBU appeared. "Hokage-sama, are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine go check on captain Ryuu". "Yes Hokage-sama". Then the ANBU disappeared.

"How do you like me now! Want another one fine I will give you all of it this time. This is for trying to hurt my team and Sakura-chan! Now DIE!" Ryuu screamed. "Ryuu… RYUU!… STOP!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards Ryuu. "This is the end for all of you now that you can't move! DIE!" Ryuu was about to fire his ball of lightning at the intruders but stopped when he felt something hit his back and he noticed his shoulder getting wet and someone was crying in his ear. "R-Ryuu-kun ple-ase s-stop.. P-Pl-ease". Sakura said as she put her arms around Ryuu. Ryuu stopped his attack and it faded as the clouds went back to normal and the sunny day returned. Ryuu's arm just feel to his side. Then he dropped to the ground and was out cold.

"Ryuu-kun! Are you ok!?" Sakura yelled as Mitsuko and Naruto hurried over to Ryuu and Sakura. Sakura by the time they had gotten to her and there captain she was already trying to heal him. "No. No. NO! It's not working!" "Let me try" Naruto said as he put his hands over Ryuu and breathed in, then red chakra started to appear around his hands. "NARUTO! What are you doing?!" "Sakura I'm giving Ryuu some chakra from Kurma because if I don't he will die". After a moment everything shank into Sakura. "Ryuu you can't die you selfish basterd. You can't just kiss me and then die". Sakura said and started to cry again while she now had Ryuu's head in her lap. "Damn it! It's not working neither!" Move over dope I will get this". Then Sasuke sat down and his hands started to glow with lightning around them. "SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Sakura yelled still worried. "I'm saving my brother". Sasuke said as he continued the lightning above Ryuu's now cold body. "It didn't work Sasuke". Sakura yelled.

Sasuke just stopped his healing and everyone looked down with there eyes closed and tears quickly filling them even Sasuke was shedding tears. Suddenly Sakura felt a hand wipe away her tears. She opened her eyes to see it was Ryuu's hand with his eyes now half opened. "Didn't I tell you I would never hurt you Sakura-chan" Ryuu said with a half awake smile. Everyone hearing his voice looked up to see Sakura passionately kissing Ryuu. "Sakura your kissing a dead body!" Naruto yelled before noticing that Ryuu was kissing back. Everyone who had shown up while they were kissing was watching. Witch included most of the ANBU, Tsunade, Hinata, Tenten and Neji, Kakashi and Kurinai, Ino and Kiba, and Shikamaru and Temari. "YA! GO SAKURA!" Ino yelled witch brought the two out of there kiss that could have lasted for days.

Sakura and Ryuu turned to them to see everyone smiling and yelling. Ryuu got really red after seeing everyone watch them kiss. "Hey that was pay back for that kiss earlier. Hope you pay me back for it soon" Sakura whispered in Ryuu's ear. Witch caused Ryuu to only get even more red, while Sakura just smiled. As Ryuu got back to his feet with Sakura supporting him. He went back into ANBU leader mode. "ANBU did you investigate those 4 people I shocked?" Ryuu asked in a commanding voice. " One ANBU member spoke up. "Yes Captain Ryuu we have confirmed that two of them are from the Village Hidden in the Mist and two from the Hidden Sound Village. "Rogue Ninja?" Ryuu asked. "No Sir we believe they are an assassination team. Formed in the Hidden Sound Village sent to kill you".

"So it looks like Kabuto is up to his old tricks again. Well this time when he comes I will kill him myself". "Kakashi". "Yes Captain Ryuu?" "First for the last time to you it's just Ryuu. Second I want you to have these 4 sent to see what they know and have every ANBU to be on stand by and to switch up our Border watch to make it harder to get in, and with Tsunade-sama's ok have all Chunin and Jounin rank be on watch. Is that ok bee-chan?" "Yes that's fine Ryuu". "Ok then ANBU and Kakashi you heard the lady make sure they all know, but do not tell and villagers we don't want people freaking out". "Hai" They all said together.

"GO!" Ryuu yelled as he waved his hand and they all disappeared. "Well now that that's over Team ANBU training is over for today due to this problem, you may all go home now". Ryuu started to walk away but felt sharp pains in his legs and almost fell before he got caught by Sakura and Sasuke. "Ryuu-kun you are in no shape to walk. Come on let's go home and I can take care of you there". "Ok Sakura-chan.. Why are you helping me to Sasuke?" "Because brothers have to help each other". Sasuke said with a smirk.

* * *

**WOW That was fun. To address this now none of them detected the other 4 ninja who were right behind Sasuke, Naruto, Mistuko and Sakura. But sorry to all those who really love a good fight. But trust me a REALLY good one will be coming up soon. For all you Romantic types out there there was ur fill for this chapter but there will be even more Romance burning next chapter ;) and for all u advent lovers its coming soon we will be there soon too. I plan to make this story a long but good one. Im sorry if its not long enough for your liking it is really early and im tired. I finished this about 3 hours ago and then went and reread and corrected a lot of things. Just so everyone knows When the Rinngan was active and the lightning ball was going on the eyes were glowing with lightning in it and the lightning ball, Picture a Rasengan only made of lightning. But when that little ball came out that exploded and shocked those guys it came out from the bigger lightning ball that Ryuu was holding in his hand. Sorry for the tear jerker if it was that way for you. But i felt it was needed and dont worry the Jutsu that Ryuu used will be explained next chapter. So Please everyone Review it, Read it, Fave it, Love it. Please Review it would be a great help.**

**Until Next Time. Dattebayo!**


	3. Chapter 3:Surprise Party And Love Grows

**The Eyes Of Change**

**Hey Everyone we are back once again for The Eyes of Change! But I will not make this AU long bc everyone just wants to get on to the story LOL. But I do want to tell everyone one thing if we get 5 Reviews then we will write the next chapter and upload it as quickly as we can. Other then that have fun reading. Review it, Love it, Live it.**

**Disclaimers: We do not own Naruto. Because if we did things we be going a lot faster for new episodes.**

" Thoughts"

**Inner Sakura/Kurma**

**"Jutsu"**

**Chapter 3: The Surprise Party And The Love Grows**

_(Normal POV)_  
"Guys come on I can walk by myself now". Ryuu said as he was trying to get away from Sakura next to him supporting him. Sasuke left once he saw Ryuu was able to walk better. "Ryuu-kun if you try and move away from me again I will smash you 10 feet into the ground". Sakura said with a smile on her face that would have shook any person to there core. "Ok Sakura-chan but why are we walking so slowly?". "Because this is your first real not business walk threw the village in over 12 years". Sakura said while looking to the Sakura heard a voice threw a intercom attached to her ear but to small for anyone to notice. "We are ready". The person said threw the intercom. "Ok Ryuu-kun I think that's enough site seeing for today lets get home". "Ok Sakura-chan". As they approached the apartment, Ryuu stopped in his tracks right before they made it to the door. "Ryuu-kun what's wrong?" Suddenly Sakura was thrown against the wall with Ryuu over her but not in a loving way more of a protective way. "Someone is in the apartment". Sakura had to think quickly."Oh it's just Naruto. I sent him to help get all your stuff that the Hokage-sama was holding for you. "Oh shit he better not have unboxed anything and touched my stuff!" "Why would it matter if he did?" "Sakura-chan I have expensive SHINY things in there!" "Oh crap why didn't you tell me?" "Naruto don't break my stuff or I break you!" Ryuu yelled as he stormed into the apartment. Sakura smiling behind him. Everything was dark when Ryuu opened the door and as soon as the door was fully open the light flew on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. "Wh-What's going on?" Ryuu said surprised. "It's your welcome home and becoming the ANBU Leader surprise party". Sakura said as she entered the room. Ryuu shocked now looked around the room to see who was there. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Mitsuko, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Neji, Rock Lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai, Temari, Kankuro, Kakashi, Kurenai Gai and Tsunade. Then a voice that Ryuu knew all to well spoke from the kitchen right next to the Living room where everyone was. "It's good to see your still alive Ryuu". "Haha oh Gaara, you never change". Everyone made a path to reveal the Kazekage, who was drinking a beer from the sand village. "Hey Gaara got anymore of those?" Ryuu asked as he quickly caught the can that was thrown at him from an amazing speed from Gaara's sand. "Thanks". Ryuu said as Gaara walked towards him. "Cheers". Gaara said as Ryuu and him knocked the cans together and drank. "Ryuu!" Sakura yelled. Ryuu turned around to see Sakura very mad. "Uhh.. Wh-What's wrong Sakura-chan?" "What are you doing!? We haven't even started the party yet and your already drinking!" "Uh.. Um.. Sorry Sakura-chan". "Oh your damn right your sorry! Ugh.. I will deal with you later lets enjoy the party for now". "YAY!" Everyone yelled except for Sasuke, Gaara and Mitsuko who just smirked.

The girls sat on the couch and talked about each other and there boyfriends and of course about Sakura and Ryuu. "So Sakura you going to enjoy a wild night with Ryuu tonight?" Ino asked playfully. "Ino that's not funny" Sakura said while blushing. All the other girls including Ino was laughing. "Oh come on Billboard you know I'm just kidding or am I?" Sakura started to blush harder. "Haha, So Hinata have you and Naruto done it yet?" Ino asked bluntly. "Ino!" Hinata yelled as all the other girls laughed. "I'm just kidding. Everyone calm down". "So Sakura. Is Ryuu a good kisser?" Ino asked with a wanting smile across her face. "Yes and stay away from him pig!" Sakura said not wanting Ino anywhere near Ryuu.

The guys were in the kitchen talking and drinking. "So Ryuu how you like being back in the village for one day and having all the fun happen?" Naruto asked. "Well today was good but not my idea of fun". "What? How could today not be fun?" This time Naruto asked. "It was to troublesome" Shikamaru said. "Exactly and to loud. I like it quite" Ryuu said agreeing with Shikamaru. "Oh, well tell us then how loud are you going to be tonight?" Kakashi asked. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Ryuu said while taking a drink of his beer. "I mean you and Sakura". As soon as Ryuu heard that he spit out his beer. "Kakashi-sensei I have no idea what your talking about. Sakura and I are friends". "Ya, sure that's all you are". Kakashi said while hearing everyone laugh. "We are, come on guys you know that". "Really then what was about that kiss today during training and after we thought you died?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face. "Well umm.. You see.. It was.. Um". "Just admit it Ryuu you have fallen for her". Sasuke said.

"Oh ya your one to talk Sasuke, you're the one crushing on my sister". Everyone looked at Sasuke surprised. " Hn, Ya, So she's old enough and fair game". "Ya and she's also my sister teme! So to not ruin the mood let me just tell you this once. If you ever hurt her that jutsu I used today will look like a simple starting lightning jutsu compared to what I will do to you". Ryuu said to Sasuke with his eyes locked on him. "Trust me Ryuu I would and will never hurt her you have my word". "Ok, good. So I do have one question Sasuke. If you were that interested in her why didn't you use today to make a move?" "Well… umm.. You see.. I was…". "You where scared weren't you teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke just turned his face away. "What are you talking about dope I'm never scared. I'm an Uchiha!" Sasuke said. "Oh ya ok Mr. Tough guy. Come on Sasuke just admit it so we can move on. I mean I'm an Uchiha too and I was scared when I kissed Sakura-chan". "So Ryuu you admit that there's something going on between you and Sakura?" Sasuke said quickly getting everyone of his back. "What? God damnit Sasuke! Fine your right I do feel something between Sakura-chan and I. But I don't know if she feels the same way". Ryuu said looking down.

"Ryuu stop being an idiot". This time it was Shikamaru speaking with a smile on his face. "We all know Sakura is head over heels for you. I mean come on she let you stay in her apartment with her even though she knew you could have lived with anyone until a free place opened up and she kissed you back put it together Ryuu". Shikamaru said. "Ya he's right Ryuu. You got this. Make your move tonight". Naruto said. Every guy now trying to get Ryuu to do it. "Uhh Fine I will do it tonight. If Sasuke makes his move tonight also or are you not man enough". Ryuu said with and smirk. "What!? Fine Ryuu I will!" Sasuke said. Everyone now laughing at what they just got Sasuke to agree to.

As the party started to wind down and become later in the night. Tsunade called everyone into the living room and had everyone sit down. Everyone did as they were told. As everyone sat next to there girlfriends and boyfriends. While Ryuu sat in front of Sakura on the floor and she sat on the couch and was playing with his hair which he seemed to like a lot and Sasuke sat next to Mitsuko closer then normal for her. "_Oh Kami he is so close. I wonder what brought this on? Oh who cares_" Mitsuko thought as Sasuke sat close by. "Alright everyone since this is a party for Ryuu we are all going to stand up and say something for him" Tsunade said. "I will start. Ryuu you are an amazing ninja and friend and I am so happy that you have come back to our village and accepted your new position. I expect great this from you and a better ANBU then ever before". Tsunade said. "My turn". Naruto said. "Ryuu you are a great friend and one of the strongest ninja ever I don't even think without me using all Kurma's power I would be able to beat you. I can't wait to see what else you have up your sleeve". "I pick Sasuke to go next" Naruto said. "Fine dope. Ryuu you are along with Naruto are like brothers to me. You were there for me when I needed someone and you never let anyone hurt me. Thank you for all you have done for me. I pick Mitsuko to go next". Sasuke said. Mitsuko jumped in her seat as she heard Sasuke say her name. "Alright I will try. Big brother although I don't remember you very well because you left at such an early age. I know that you are strong and will do anything to protect everyone and die doing it. You showed that today. By being able to take all of us on and still do that amazing jutsu while you also were able to stand up from a punch from Sakura. Speaking of Sakura, it's your turn". Mitsuko said with an evil smile on her face at the end. Sakura got up from playing with Ryuu's hair to stand up and speak. "Ok.. Um.. Ryuu.. I um.. I just wanted.. To say that you're an amazing person and I'm very happy I'm on your team". Sakura said while thinking _"Oh Ryuu I want to just jump on you so badly and cover you in kisses"_. Sakura suddenly got pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "That was very good Sakura you can go sit down now". Tsunade said. Sakura went back to her seat and continued to play with Ryuu's hair. After everyone was down with there words for Ryuu.

They decided to leave because it was getting late and everyone needed there rest for tomorrow. "Hey Mitsuko, Sasuke would like to ask you something". Ryuu said catching his sister at the door. "Ya.. Um.. Mitsuko would you like me to walk you home? It's kinda late". "Yeah thanks Sasuke." Mitsuko said with a smile on her face. But in her mind she was jumping for joy. "Bye you two". Ryuu said as they left. "Hey remember what we said". Sasuke said before leaving. Ryuu just nodded. "Wow that was fun." Ryuu said as he closed the door and turned around only to see Sakura asleep on the couch. Ryuu just smiled as he put Sakura in his arms as carefully as possible and walked to put her in her bed. When he opened the door though he got a big surprise. Some of his stuff that he would put in his room if he had one was on one side of the bed on the nightstand. He put Sakura in bed and put the blankets over her. Ryuu then kissed Sakura on the forehead. "Goodnight and sweet dreams". When he was walking out of the room he heard a voice behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked as Ryuu turned around to speak to her. "Oh Sakura-chan I did not mean to wake you up. I'm just going to the couch to get some sleep". Sakura pulled off the blackets for the other half of the bed right next to her. "Silly you don't think I got the big bed to sleep alone do you? Now get over here." Sakura said while motioning him to walk over there with finger. "Sakura-chan you haven't been drinking have you?" Ryuu asked. "No. I have not been. Now get over here before I get up and throw you over here". Sakura said now with a little seductive smile on her face. "Uhh.. I don't think that would be right Sakura-chan I mean I'm your house guest I should not intrude on you". By this time Sakura had gotten up and now with out Ryuu noticing she was right next to him. She then grabbed Ryuu's arm and pushed him onto the bed. "Ryuu just think of this as your payback for earlier".

**(LEMON) (If you do not wish to read it you can skip it and just wait for the end of the lemon and miss not much)**  
Sakura got up on Ryuu's lap and leaned down to be only inches away from his face. "So Ryuu your not going to leave me alone tonight are you?" "N-No Sakura-chan". "Good I thought I might have had to restrain you" Sakura said in Ryuu's ear with a seductive smile now on her face. "Now get ready for this Ryuu". "Get ready for wh-". Ryuu was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of lips on his own. After a second Ryuu regained his senses and started to kiss Sakura back passionately. Sakura's hands were roaming all over Ryuu's chest trying to memorize every muscle that was evenly toned and noticeable even threw his shirt. Noticing this Ryuu let his hands roam too. He could feel all of Sakura's curves and was amazed. _"Wow I never thought she liked me this much"_. Ryuu thought as his hands moved down and squeezed Sakura's ass. Which caused her to squeak. "Ryuu-kun that's not fair". Sakura whined. "What's not fair Sakura-chan?" "It's not fair because I already have something of mine off but yet your still fully dressed". Ryuu looked up and down to see what Sakura was missing. "What are you missing Sakura-chan you look fine to me?" "Oh you will find out soon enough". Sakura said with a wanting look in her eyes. As Ryuu's eyes started to open wider then ever and he was about to say something. Sakura once again land a huge kiss on Ryuu's lips.

He felt something poking at his lips and found out it was Sakura's tongue and it wanted into Ryuu's mouth. He granted it access and then it was on a battle for domination. Ryuu quickly turned the tables on Sakura and thrusted his tongue into her mouth and tried to fight back but could not win. Sakura started to pull at Ryuu's shirt knowing she would not win the fight of mouths. Ryuu flipped her onto her back on the bed and took his shirt off. Once he did though he noticed that Sakura was now starring at him with anticipation and lust for him. Ryuu after seeing this pulled Sakura into a loving kiss and moved his hands to fondle with her breasts. Ryuu took off her shirt to reveal her large almost D cup breasts as she was not wearing a bra. Ryuu only starred in amazement. "Don't look at me like that you have probably seen this many times while training with the Raikage". Sakura said while looking away from his eyes. Ryuu brought his head down to hers and whispered in her ear. "Actually I haven't Sakura-chan you're my first. I was saving myself for the one. But I think I have found her". This made Sakura immanently whip her head back to look at him, her eyes filling with tears. "Is that your way of telling me you love me". "No this is" Ryuu said as he cupped one of Sakura's breasts his hand then took his mouth and put it on the other one.

Using one hand fondle one of her breasts and his mouth to suck on the other. She exploded with excitement. "Please. Please Ryuu. Please touch me everywhere I want to feel your touch everywhere on me". Ryuu complied with her request and moved his other hand over to rub the inside of her thigh. Sakura moaned with want. Want for him to be inside of her and her to take all of him. "Ryuu-kun I want you so badly I can feel myself getting wet". Sakura said while looking Ryuu in the eyes. "Sakura-chan I want you too I always have". Ryuu said while still fondling Sakura breast causing her to moan loudly. Ryuu took this chance to grab Sakura's pants and pull them down raveling her laced pink panties. Ryuu was starring at Sakura's amazing body. "Stop starring at me and keep going". Sakura said witch pulled Ryuu out of his trance.

As he went back down to kissing Sakura and fondling her breast with his hand. His left hand moved slowly across her body and down to her pick panties. Where he started to rub his hand across her panties causing Sakura to moan even louder then before. She practically ripped of his pants and boxers leaving her to stare at his huge package. She then got up and took off her panties to reveal her still virgin womanhood. As Ryuu starred at her wondering what she was about to do. Still deep in thought he was tackled onto the bed with Sakura on top of him, sitting on his lap, straddling him. "Ryuu-kun please take me. Do it now!" Sakura yelled as she was being fondled by Ryuu's hands again. "But Sakura-chan I don't think your wet enough. Let me help you with that". Ryuu said then took one of hands and slipped it in to Sakura's womanhood. Causing a satisfied moan and look to come from her.

"Ry-Ryuu-kun that feels so good'. "Good then maybe you need a little more". Ryuu said as he put in another finger with a little force because of her tight womanhood. "Ryuu-kun please take me. I'm going to- I'm going to cum". Sakura yelled as she let all of her juices out and they all flowed onto Ryuu's fingers. Ryuu then took out his fingers and licked her juices away. Witch he must of liked a lot because he went back twice for more. "That's good Sakura-chan you have earned this". Ryuu said as he lifted Sakura up and lined her up with him. "Sakura-chan this is going to hurt a little bit ok. But I promise it won't soon". Sakura nodded, being a med ninja she knew it would hurt. Ryuu then slowly brought Sakura down on his manhood. Sakura was fine for the first couple of inches but when she was down about 5 inches she left a pain and knew it was because Ryuu was poking her line and she knew that it would hurt less if see just moved down fast and hard. Sakura lifted herself up a little bit and slammed herself down hard on Ryuu's manhood causing her to scream loudly and Ryuu to moan. With her finally fully down on Ryuu's manhood, Ryuu could see a single tear escape from her eyes. Ryuu leaned up and kissed Sakura's tear away. "Don't cry Sakura-chan it will stop hurting soon". Ryuu said with a loving smile, causing Sakura to perk up and forget about the pain that had left her so quickly.

After she nodded Ryuu started to slowly trust up and down getting Sakura to moan. "Ryuu-kun. I-I think I'm ready. Faster. Faster!" Sakura said in between moans. Ryuu complied and began going faster causing Sakura to moan louder and start to scream Ryuu's name. That only caused the lightning user to get even more excited and he started to speed up again. This got Sakura to look at him in a surprised way but she was ok with it. She only started to scream his name louder. After about an hour of this non-stop. Sakura was screaming Ryuu's name at the top of her lungs and Ryuu was moaning Sakura's name out over heavy breaths. "Sakura I'm going to cum". Ryuu said threw his heavy breaths. "Me too just a little more!" Sakura screamed as she felt her own orgasm come then only a few seconds later she felt Ryuu give one final trust and fill her up with his seed. Sakura fell on top of Ryuu.

**(END OF LEMON)**

"Ryuu that was great". Sakura said using Ryuu's chest as a pillow. "Ya it was". Ryuu said trying not to look Sakura in the eyes. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked while trying to look Ryuu in the eyes. "Do-Does this mean we are a couple?" "Yes of course it does!" Sakura said finally looking Ryuu in the eyes. "No Sakura don't look me in the eyes not after what happened today.. I can never use these eyes again". "Ryuu I'm not scared by them". This caused Ryuu to look at her surprised. "How can you look into these cursed eyes and not be scared?" Because Ryuu with you having them I don't see them as a curse I see them as a blessing, a blessing so that you can protect everyone who is important to you. I mean today the only reason you exploded like that was because those guys were trying to hurt me and your team. I don't blame you for that. Plus when I look into those eyes of yours I don't see hate I see love". Sakura said while looking Ryuu in the eyes again. "Sa-Sakura-chan. I don't know what to say.. You're the only person who has not been scared away by my eyes". "Ryuu I will not leave". Sakura said while giving Ryuu a quick peak on the lips before coving them up with the blanket and drifting off to sleep still in each others arms.

**(With Sasuke and Mitsuko after leaving Ryuu's Party)**

For a while Mitsuko and Sasuke had been walking in silence, until the awkward silence was getting to them. Luckily for Sasuke, Mitsuko was the first to speak. "So Sasuke are you glad to be back in the village again". "Yeah it's great I'm actually pretty glad I'm back I mean I get to see Ryuu, the dope, Sakura and well…. You." Right when Sasuke finished his sentence Mitsuko looked up at him with surprise but she then turned her head away and smirked. "Wow longest sentence I have ever heard you say ever". Sasuke smirked at her comment and slightly bumped into her. "Oh shut up" he said still smirking and looking at her she only smiled up at him and slightly bumped into him. "So what's the reason that you are deciding to take me home all of a sudden?" She asked with pure curiosity. Sasuke only shrugged looking away and said "I don't know. I just did, do I really need a reason?" Mitsuko got an evil smile on her face. "No I guess not… Unless there really is a reason that you wanted to walk me home there wouldn't be another reason would there, _Sasuke-kun_." Mitsuko finishing her sentence by saying his name seductively causing him to snap his head towards her with a nervous look on his face. "Of course not Mitsuko don't be ridiculous why would I like you".

Sasuke said causing Mitsuko to smirk and make Sasuke have a look of confusion on his face. "Sasuke I never said anything about you liking me". Mitsuko said causing Sasuke to stop in his tracks and looked to the ground making his hair cover his face which was a good thing considering he had a blush on his face but Mitsuko being to smart for that went up to him and pushed his hair out of his face and seeing him blushing. "I knew it you do like me". "So so what if I like you does it really matter- Oh hey look what would you know we are here" Sasuke said changing the subject to avoid the conversation which he luckily noticed they were there in mid sentence. Mitsuko stopped and looked around noticing they were there. She then smirked "so we are…. thanks for walking me home Sasuke" "no problem." Mitsuko then leaned up to give Sasuke a hug goodbye and when they pulled away from the hug she leaned forward and kissed him. Sasuke was surprised for a minute but then he kissed back and started to hold her closer when they finally pulled away Mitsuko said something that really surprised Sasuke "Sasuke the reason I was pushing so much into it is because I wanted to get the truth because I like you too." After finishing the sentence Sasuke kissed her again quickly on the lips and said "Good because I do like a lot more than you know…." "Same here" Mitsuko said giving him one last hug and a quick kiss before walking inside waving back at him leaving him there to smirk to himself in peace.

* * *

**AU: Wow now that was the longest chapter by far. But I hope all of you enjoyed it and will come back to read more of it as it just keeps getting better and better.. Sorry if you did not like the lemon it was my first one.. But I would love some reviews and faves and all that stuff. To all the people who do love this story or want more just go and read the top AU to find out how you can get it quicker. Most people don't do it. Bc they think that having you wait a whole week is the best. I think that giving something back to you guys for the love is a great thing. So the more love/reviews good or bad don't matter the more we will upload stories for you guys who do love it. One comment per person for the 5 reviews. Love all you guys so much please show the love back **


	4. Just A Update But Please Read

**THIS IS COLD WAVE13 ****NOT**** CHEY721.**

**Hey Everyone... I know for the people who thought this was a Chapter update you r pissed... But I feel like I have lost the will to write this story... It seems like everyone hates it... But idk what people think... But with no reviews... and it seems that people read the first chapter then just leave... I would like to ask everyone who has read this story or has read this and reads the story so far... Please review this Chapter and tell me if you think I should continue writing this story or if i should never write again... I do have some other Fanfic ideas in mind but I want to know how you guys feel before I go and write something... If you thought this was terrible and I just wasted your day then i am sorry but please tell me in the reviews what you all think... I could really use it right now...**

**Thank You to the people who review this and thank you to the people who at least tried to read it all the way threw... **


	5. Chapter 4: Getting The Mission

**The Eyes Of Change**

**ALL AU AND WRITING WAS DONE BY MY BROTHER COLD WAVE13 WHILE I READ THREW IT AND CORRECTED AND CHANGED A COUPLE OF THINGS. Hope you all like the story - Chey721**

**AU: Hey guys well we are back for another installment of The Eyes Of Change. This chapter I have heard from the people who have already read it, it is very good. So please try it out. But some parts of it you may not get unless you read the other chapters. So please try them out. I know the lemon was not very good. It was my first i'm sorry. But I plan on getting better.. This chapter has comedy, sadness, insight into what really happened the night of the Uchiha massacre 12 years ago, and just for the people who may not get how we know so much about Tobi and Kabuto and why everyone has apartments now. It's because this is after the great war ended but it lasted for a year and 9 months. This is 3 months after the war ends, and everyone is now 18. So please if you did not get why Hinata and Naruto were married or why everyone lived on there own. That is it. I'm sorry if I confused anyone. But atleast you all know now. Like always Read It, Review It, Love It. Once again love and i think could need some feedback from you guys please. But anyway this AU has gone on long enough and none probably read this so anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Getting The Mission**

_(The Next Day)_

As the sun was rising some of the sun light was leaking threw the blinds on to Ryuu's face. Ryuu slowly opened his eyes while trying to get up. He felt a slight weight on him and looked down. Ryuu's eyes widened more then they ever have before as he realized that Sakura was laying on him, but she was not just laying on him, Sakura was naked and laying on him! As Ryuu saw Sakura's naked body over his, his mind recalled the night before and what had happened between them. Ryuu was deep in thought before a voice broke him out of it. "Ryuu-kun if you want something before we go and meet up with everyone just tell me". Sakura said as she gave Ryuu a kiss on the cheek and got up to shower. "I will take my shower while you sleep a little more. You must still be tired". Sakura said with a wink. "Ok Sakura-chan. I will do that". Ryuu said as he pretended to go back to sleep. What Sakura didn't know is Ryuu did not like sleeping in.

As Sakura stepped out of the Shower she heard something going on in the kitchen. Her ninja training suddenly kicking in she quickly grabbed a kunai from her pouch on the night stand. Sakura slowly crept towards the kitchen trying not to make a sound. She quickly came around the corner to find her kunai stuck in the table right in between Ryuu's legs only inches away from his manhood. "S-S-Sakura-chan what was that for?" Ryuu said in a shaky voice. Sakura was stunned at what she had almost done. "Ryuu-kun I am so sorry. I'm not used to having people in my house in the morning, and hey wait a minute you said you were going back to sleep". "I-I-I was just trying to surprise you". Ryuu said while looking over to the plates on the counter. Two plates had bacon, eggs, and pancakes on them. Ready for the two to eat. Sakura looking over to the plates finally realized what he meant. "Oh Ryuu-kun thank you so much!" Sakura said while jumping on Ryuu and giving him a big hug. "No reason to thank me. I can't let _my_ Sakura-chan go hungry can I". Ryuu said while putting enviousness on the word _my._ Sakura responded to this with a loving kiss to Ryuu. "You might be a baka sometimes but you're _my_ baka". Sakura said while getting off Ryuu and Removing the kunai from the table.

Then they both sat at the table and ate breakfast. After they finished there food Sakura took the plates to wash them quickly. As she looked at the clock. It was 7:00am and they had to report to the Hokage Tower by 8:30. "Alright Sakura-chan I'm going to shower now". Ryuu said while walking into the bathroom. "Ok we got a hour and a half before we have to be there". Sakura said while walking down the hall and looking into the bathroom. "Alright we will have plenty of time then I will shower and be ready with atleast an hour to spare". Ryuu said while removing his shirt. Sakura was still looking at Ryuu's scalped body and rock hard abs after many years of training with the Raikage. "Ohh I can't take it anymore!" Sakura said as she tackled Ryuu to the wall and started to make out with him again. "So you ready for round two?" Sakura asked while pushing Ryuu into the running shower so they could continue there actions from last night.

_(Hokage Tower Roof)_

It was now 8:25am and everyone except Sakura and Ryuu had met on the roof of the Hokage Tower.

8:30 "Where are those two? It's not like Ryuu to be late and defiantly not like Sakura". Tsunade said while looking over her paper work and getting ready summon an ANBU to go find the two. Suddenly as if on que Sakura came running threw the door. "Sorry for being late Lady Hokage". Sakura said while trying to catch her breath. "Sakura where is Ryuu?" Tsunade asked now looking a little worried. Sakura just pointed upward to the 3rd Hokage's head carved in the Hokage mountain. There sat Ryuu on the top of the 3rd's head. "Ryuu what are you doing up there?" Mitsuko yelled trying to get her brothers attention. "I was watching the village". Ryuu said in a calm voice before he stood up looking down. Ryuu suddenly jumped off the head.

Everyone knew that was like asking for death because the heads were way to high up for any normal ninja to jump from. Sasuke was the only one who was not shocked and yelling Ryuu's name as he watched the black haired Uchiha jump to a normal persons death, but then again Ryuu was not normal. Ryuu suddenly made quick hand signs which Naruto and Sasuke knew but were shocked to see Ryuu do. "**SUMMONING JUTUS**" Ryuu yelled as a huge hawk appeared and caught the falling Uchiha. After the hawk caught Ryuu it flew downward and landed on the Hokage tower roof. "Everyone this is Rakurai". Ryuu said as he looked up to his hawk. Ryuu looked back to see Sakura and Tsunade walking up to him. "Ryuu.. ARE YOU CRAZY!" They both said at the same time before punching the ANBU leader. Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke smirked and Mitsuko was too busy at looking at Sasuke to notice what was going on. Ryuu flew pretty far from the hits he received.

After Ryuu finally got back, Tsunade addressed them all. "So looks like now we have 5 summoners on the strongest team we have. Sakura the second slug summoner and the new slug sage. Naruto the third toad summoner and the toad sage. Sasuke the snake summoner and the snake sage. Mitsuko the wolf summoner and new wolf sage. Then.. "There is me the hawk summoner and new hawk sage". Ryuu stated. "Really?! You already made it to sage mode?!" Sasuke asked stunned. "Ya. Thanks to Naruto's sage training he told me about". Ryuu said with a smile on his face. "Alright you 5 have a mission today, normally we don't send out our first rank ANBU team but this is a search and rescue op. of a very important person". "Who is it Tsunade-sama?" Ryuu asked.

"Itachi Uchiha". Tsunade said. The name suddenly shocked everyone. Especially Sasuke and Ryuu straight to the core. "T-That's impossible I killed him.." Sasuke said now shaking but not with fear. He shaked with anticipation and relief that his brother was still alive. Now that he knew the truth about Itachi he only wanted his brother back. Mitsuko grabbed onto Sasuke's arm and gave him a reassuring quick arm hug. Sasuke stopped shaking after he looked down and saw Mitsuko grab him. "I'm fine now. Thank you Mitsuko". Sasuke said while looking like he was actually smiling. "More importantly how is Ryuu taking it. He was the one hit by Itachi's eyes the worst. He was the one who jumped in the way and took Itachi's genjutsu to save me". Sasuke said while looking down. Everyone was shocked to hear that, because everyone always thought Sasuke took the genjutsu before Ryuu got there, because Ryuu never had nightmares and never woke up screaming at night. Everyone always thought he was fine. But as Sakura and the others looked to where Ryuu was standing. He was gone.

"What the? Naruto where did Ryuu go?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "He said he had to get his stuff before the mission and then he had something to do. He would meet us at the gates in 2 hours. Then he jumped off the side of the building and summoned a smaller hawk then his last one and flew away". "I need to go talk to him". Sakura said as she started to turn around she felt a hand grab her shoulder. "No Sakura. Let me talk to Ryuu-san. You don't even know where he went, but I have a pretty good idea". Sasuke said causing Sakura to stop. "Ok Sasuke, but if Ryuu is not there in 2 hours and happy just like always. I will personally beat your head into the ground". Sakura said causing Sasuke's sweat to drop.

Suddenly Sasuke turned into a whole bunch of snakes and was gone. "Alright aside from those two. Ryuu still gave his order. So everyone will meet at the gates in 2 hours. You are all dismissed". Tsunade said then walked by them to go back to work. Naruto summoned a toad and hopped back home to pack and spend time with Hinata before he left. "Hey Mitsuko ca-can I talk to you". "Sure Sakura, what's up?" "Well I wanted to talk to you about Ryuu.. Do.. You.. Think he will be ok?" Sakura said with sadness in her eyes. "I don't really know. I haven't seen Ryuu in over 12 years and from what I heard from the letters when he was training. He never got very upset. But Sasuke's with him so I'm sure he will be fine". "Ya. I hope your right. Thanks Mitsuko I needed that".

"Anytime Sakura. Oh and before I forget what happened last night between you and Ryuu?" Mitsuko asked with a wink. Sakura instantly turned dark red. "We-Well. Ummm we.. We.. We became.. Very.. Um close". Sakura said while her face was burning up. "Sakura your lying I can tell because your face is as red as Sasuke was last…" Mitsuko imminently threw her hands over her mouth to shut her self up. "Ohh what was that Mitsuko. Something about Sasuke turning really red?" Sakura said with a evil smile. She was able to turn the tables. "Uhh N-Nothing". Mitsuko said before she jumped off the Hokage tower roof to another to get away. "Hey Mitsuko your not getting away that easily". Sakura yelled while following Mitsuko.

Tsunade looked at the energetic adults now. _"I know you would have loved to see them all. You would have been so proud. I hope your happy where you are and looking down on these kids. Jiraiya._" Tsunade thought while watching the two jump away before going back to work.

_(At Uchiha Compound)_

"I thought I would find you here". "What do you want.. Sasuke?" "I came to get you and bring you to the gate for our mission". "Why?.." "Why what Ryuu?". "Why does it matter if I come. So that I can endanger you, Naruto, Mitsuko, and Sakura again?.. What's the point?.." Ryuu said still not even looking Sasuke's way. "The point is you would never hurt any of us. You were trying to protect us. Remember?" "Sasuke.. The only thing I remember was getting up from Sakura's hit and hearing those guys. Then I can't remember anything myself. But with these cursed eyes.. I can see.. I can see what happened threw all of your eyes.. I know what I did now I lost control and took it was to far.. If it wasn't for Sakura snapping me out of that rage.. I don't know what I would have done.." "Ryuu stop talking your self down. Your one of the greatest ninja ever. Your able to control and use the Rinnegan and you're a lightning master and the hawk sage. You are amazing and I know you would do anything to protect us". "I don't know anymore.. Why?.. Why was I cursed with these eyes?! Why couldn't have I just had eyes like you?! Why couldn't Itachi have just killed me right there?!" Ryuu yelled at Sasuke still not looking his way". But Sasuke could tell Ryuu was crying. "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" Sasuke yelled which got Ryuu to turn around at him stunned. "We are going to save Itachi. He was just as much a brother to you as he was me and you know that. Now get up off your sorry ass, because there is NO way we can do this without you. We can't rescue our brother without you. I asked Hokage-sama who captured him, and she said it was Kabuto and Tobi with some help from some other people".

Right as Sasuke said Tobi's name Ryuu got up without a word and walked to the entrance of the Uchiha Compound and looked up at Sasuke with pure hatred and rage at Sasuke. "Let's go save our brother, and take down Tobi". It was well noted by everyone that just the name Tobi set Ryuu off like a firework of rage. "_Well I guess it really does work_". Sasuke thought as he walked with Ryuu. "Sasuke.. Thank you.." Sasuke was stunned. Ryuu was not one to say much when he was pissed. "No problem". Sasuke said trying not to be impressed at how Ryuu was trying to control his anger. "Sasuke why did you really come to get me? I know you would have no problem going without me and trying to take Tobi on your self".

"Sakura said that if I didn't bring you back happy and smiling she was going to beat me into the ground and then later on give you something to really smile about whatever that meant". Ryuu suddenly turned very red but kept his composer. But then remembered that name.. Tobi. The name of the person who he hated more then anyone else. The man who took Sasuke away from Konoha and almost made him attack Konoha and destroy it. The man who came after Ryuu during his training trying to take his Rinnegan. The man who told him he would never be strong enough. Ryuu was so mad at this point that his Rinnegan was starting to act up again. But not much just blowing random paper and other light things around.

As they reached the gates of Konoha they saw Naruto, Mitsuko and Sakura already there. Sakura had a worried look on her face. As Ryuu and Sasuke walked towards them Sakura ran up to Ryuu and gave him a big hug. This surprised everyone including Ryuu. But he quickly regained his senses. "I will be fine Sakura.." "Really? Your ok with taking Itachi back to the village?" Sakura asked. "Yes, he is my brother too. It just took a while for me to remember that. But I will be fine.. After I rid the world of _Tobi_". Ryuu said the name with so much hatred. Sakura looked so worried for him. Ryuu let go of Sakura and walked to were he saw Tsunade standing.

"Ryuu here are your teams ANBU masks made just as you asked". "Thank you Lady Hokage". Ryuu said while taking the masks. His politeness towards Tsunade did not go unnoticed. She knew he would only address her like that if he was in a bad mood from the letters she got from the Raikage. He had only done it 5 times. Twice when Tobi came to try and steal his Rinnegan, 1 time when the Raikage mentioned Sakura's name accidentally with some bad language, another time when he told Ryuu he would never see Sasuke or anyone from Konoha again if he hadn't trained harder and the last time was when someone mentioned Ryuu's parents and used the word scum in it. That caused a man to go threw 6 walls and be in emergency care for a year. The only reason he didn't die was because he was an ANBU that trained in the cloud country and trained for that kind of stuff.. And because the Raikage caught him when he went threw the 6th wall.

"Ryuu are you ok?" "I will be ok Tsunade-sama… Once I avenge my parents and kill Tobi once and for all". Tsunade could only look shocked but knew how he felt. "As long as you come back alive and in one peace. I give you permission to achieve the missions success and avenge your parents by any means necessary". "Thank you Hokage-sama. I promise I will come back for the village". "Oh Ryuu it's not for the village. It's for me and her". Tsunade said while pointing at Sakura. Ryuu turned around and looked at her. She was looking at the ground as if about to cry. Sakura felt something touch her head. She looked over the see it was Ryuu nudging his head against hers with a kiss on her cheek. Witch caused her to smile. While everyone else just looked shocked and Tsunade smiled.

"What was that for Ryuu-kun?" "I will come back alive. No matter what". Sakura kissed him back. "I know you will. I will make sure of it". After that Ryuu handed everyone there masks. Naruto having a fox mask, Sasuke with a snake mask, Mitsuko with a wolf mask with fire at the mouth of it, Sakura With a slug mask with cherry blossoms on it, and Ryuu having a hawk mask with lightning on it. All of them put on there ANBU hoods to the jackets. "Alright Team Kasai lets move". Ryuu said while getting ready to move. "Team Kasai where did you get that from?" Tsunade asked with an eye brow raised. "It's easy it stands for the will of fire that we will pass down to the younger gen. Maybe even our own kids one day". Ryuu said while looking at the sky. Then he put his mask back on. "Lets move. We have a family member to save".

* * *

**Alright then guys. I hope everyone liked the chapter and i'm sorry for not updating sooner I have had work and getting ready for school so please forgive me. Until next time. Dattebayo! **


	6. Chapter 5: Traveling And The Demons

**The Eyes Of Change**

**AU: Hey Everyone we are back once again for The Eyes of Change! I know everyone is really mad about us not getting this chapter up sooner. I am very sorry for it. Have had huge writers block and a lot of drama. So please bear with me here. Chey721 has been really sidetracked with stuff too. But together we were able to get this chapter done. I'm sorry it's so late but I have to get it up now. So that I can get up the next chapter. So please show some love so I can have less writers block and get the next chapter done for everyone as soon as possible. Chey721 maybe writing the next chapter by her self, because of all the drama that's going on. But you will know in our next AU if it's all her or if I was involved in some way. We will explain next chapter why this chapter has the Demons in the title.**

"_ Thoughts_"

**Inner Sakura/Kurma**

"**Jutsu**"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Traveling and the Demons**

_(Forest of Konoha and surrounding areas now night)_

"Ryuu-kun I think we should stop for the night". Sakura said looking very exhausted. Sakura after saying this started to fall as she collapsed. "Sakura!" Mitsuko yelled while trying to catch her friend but failed. Sakura would die if she hit the ground dew to how high up they were for safety measures. They all watched as Sakura fell to her death. They heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. Team Kasai jumped back to where they were, but they were surprised to see it wasn't Sakura, who hit the ground. "Ryuu!". Sasuke yelled while jumping down to see if he was ok.

"RYUU! ARE YOU OK?!" Sasuke yelled. As they reached where the two fell. Sakura was just starting to wake up. But when Sakura sat up and fully opened her eyes, she saw the worst sight she could have ever imagined. "Ryuu?… Ryuu?… RYUU?….. RYUU! NO!" Sakura started yelling into the night. As the rest of the team made it to where they were. "Ryuu. No, come on man you have had worse. No, NO! Ryuu you told me you would never die!" Sasuke yelled as he kept checking for a pulse but could not find one. But nothing. Suddenly they barely moved while weapons struck where they were. All 4 other members of Team Kasai looked at there attackers. They where hidden rain missing ninjas. Probably sent by Kabuto and Obito.

Naruto looked at the 4 missing Ninja, and spoke but not with worry with worry for what could happen to them "What are you 4 doing? Who are you? And why are you trying to kill us?" "We are Ninja for Lord Kabuto and Lord Obito and we are here to-" But the man was caught off by Sasuke. "I'm warning you now. Leave or you will feel my full wrath!" Sasuke said with the worst, angriest look on his face. "Please kid what do you think you could do". As soon as the other man said that he felt some chakra he did not feel before. But this chakra was not like anything else he had felt before. This was dark evil chakra. "What is this? This chakra is so dark where is it coming from?" They then looked over about 20 feet away. To Ryuu blood running down the middle of his face and showing scars and cuts now that his ANBU mask and jacket was off. You could see scars from past battles and blood and cuts from the fall.

"Uhhhhh ohhhh.. You made him angry again". Naruto said with a worried look on his face. "Which one the Bleeding dead dude or the emo?" Asked one of the missing ninja. Naruto and Sakura just ran backwards to get out of the line of fire. Before speaking again. "All 3 of them". "What do you mean all 3?" The ninja asked. Naruto just pointed to Mitsuko without speaking. The ninja just looked at her with a confused look on his face. Before he had a look of complete fear on his face. Mitsuko was known for being very ill tempered, and she was not the person you wanted to piss off. "Ryuu! Stay out of this! Your hurt and we need you at full power! Plus Sasuke and I can take this!" Mitsuko yelled. Sasuke was even a little scared but quickly shook it off. Now looking at Ryuu.

"Good I was going to feed these little punks to you anyway. But I guess seeing your and Sasuke's team work will be fun too". Ryuu said as he settled down and watched the two. "You little bastard! Don't underestimate us!" The ninja said as he threw kunai at Ryuu. But the kunai was stopped in mid-air before it could even reach Ryuu. By his Rinnegan. The kunai was then shot threw a nearby tree. "Aww poor tree. Now I'm not underestimating you. These two could together possible bring me down or weaken me greatly. Your just lucky that they will kill me if I don't let them handle it". Ryuu said as he looked annoyed at the last part. "Now then can you 2 finish them off quickly? My body's killing me. I need Sakura to heal me and I want to sleep".

"Hai". Both of them said it at the same time. As if on command Mitsuko started running through hand signs. "**WATER STYLE: GREAT WATER PRISON**" Mitsuko yelled while 4 giant clear water walls formed around the other ninja. "Please you think this will hold use. We are water ninja too". "**WATER STYLE: WATER BOMB**" The ninja yelled causing all the water prison to fall on the ground and fly everywhere. Mitsuko only smirked. "Now Sasuke!" Mitsuko yelled. The missing ninja lost sight of him from the explosion. But he was at the bass of the water which the ninja where standing on. With Sasuke's Chadori charged up. He struck the base of the water causing an electric shock to be sent to the missing ninja. Which caused them to all be stunned and not able to move. "**WATER STYLE: ULTIMATE WATER DRAGON JUTUS**" Mitsuko yelled while a water dragon formed around her. But this is no normal water dragon. This was a bigger water dragon. One with bigger fangs and felt more like a real dragon. It attacked the stunned hidden mist missing ninja's with all it's might, and when the dragon fully hit the ground it created a bigger explosion that even Sasuke could've thought it would be. When the dust settled. Everyone was stunned to see all the ninja torn to bits. But they where more surprised to see the huge boulders flouting over there heads. They all turned there heads to Ryuu after the boulders fell to the ground next to them. He was barley standing but was somehow able to use the Rinnegan. That is until after using the Rinnegan he collapsed again.

"Damnit Ryuu not again!" Mitsuko yelled running to her brothers side. They knew moving Ryuu in the condition he is in would only make it worse. So they decided that it was already night and they where pretty tired. They should set up camp. So everyone started doing just that. Without of course Sakura as she was at Ryuu's side first and never left it. After they all decided on this spot. Sakura started working on Ryuu's wounds, Naruto was setting up the tents and beds and pretty much everything. Well Sasuke and Mitsuko went to go and "get firewood" more like play kissy face with each other. Which was over an hour ago. "Where are those guys Ryuu needs to have heat to help his healing". Sakura said. Almost on que Sasuke and Mitsuko came out of the forest with fire wood. "WHERE WERE YOU TWO?! IT HAS BEEN OVER AN HOUR AND A HALF!" Sakura yelled with good reason. "Sorry, finding all this firewood was hard". Mitsuko said with a smirk on her face. "_Ya that's what you were doing. More like finding Sasuke's wood_". Sakura thought then sighed. Sasuke started the fire very quickly as they all sat out around it.

They even brought Ryuu's bed out of the tent, Because Sakura refused to get out of his bed. Instead she cuddled him as if for dear life. Partly because she still had work to do on Ryuu but had to wait for the other healing to take effect. Sasuke and Mitsuko were cuddled up together and Naruto was scouting out the area. Everyone was just sitting there and they finally relaxed after Naruto stopped scouting.

They talked about the old times, and about there old missions and how much has changed. But as they were talking they failed to realize that Ryuu had woken up, atleast until he spoke. "I remember the good old times. When my parents were still alive. Don't you Sasuke?" Just hearing Ryuu's voice was shocking enough but then to say something like that to Sasuke. Everyone thought he would go into another blind rage. But instead he just got to his feet and walked over and sat next to Ryuu's bed. "Ya Ryuu I remember them all. We had so much fun back then. You, Itachi, and myself all used to play together. But now it's like everything is wrong".

"That is why we are going to save him, and make everything right again". Ryuu said with a smile. Then he started coughing uncontrollably. Ryuu felt a slight tug on his arm. He looked down to see Sakura laying next to him while he was sitting up. "Ryuu you need to lay back down now". "Ok Sakura-chan". Everyone was stunned to say the least. Ryuu is known to not take orders very well and hates being told to rest. But he did not fight with Sakura or anyone about it. "_Maybe his injuries are worse then I thought. I should cuddle up with him more and check him again_". Sakura thought as she cuddled up closer to Ryuu and put his head on her chest. "_This feels so nice, and I have no idea why_". Ryuu thought while he cuddled his head on Sakura's chest. After everyone's long battle of trying to get Ryuu's bed with Ryuu and Sakura in it back into his tent. It was hard but they did it. Then Sasuke and Mitsuko went to there tent. "_No surprise there_". Naruto and Sakura thought. Then Naruto went to his tent. Normally they would have had someone on guard duty. But they knew if they would have that Ryuu would have woken up and oppt to take it. Even when he is in no shape to do so. That's just the kind of person he was raised to be, and he would never change.

Everyone feel asleep pretty quickly. Mitsuko and Sasuke didn't do much but kiss a little. Naruto had an argument with Kurma and they weren't speaking for now. Everyone was now asleep that is until Sasuke had heard a noise, sounding like it was coming from the front of the camp. Sasuke quickly got up without waking Mitsuko which was hard enough to do. But Sasuke knew who was out there. As he opened his tent fold he saw that he was right. Ryuu was sitting on a log with a kunai in his hands ready to attack any intruder who dared to come near the camp. "Shouldn't you be asleep". Sasuke said as he sat on the log. "Hn. Shouldn't you". Ryuu said as he looked into the fire. "Maybe, your sister will kill me if she finds out that I'm not next to her right now. But so will Sakura if she wakes up and you aren't there. She will be so worried she will probably be screaming after a few seconds thinking someone kidnapped you or something". Ryuu just smiled after what Sasuke had said.

Then they heard another laugh behind them. It was Naruto as he sat down on the log. "I see you guys can't sleep either". "Nope" They both said. "Ryuu are you sure you should even be out here. I mean it is kinda cold and Sakura said injuries heal slower because of cold. Maybe you should go back to your tent. Here I will take you". Naruto said but as soon as he offered his hand to Ryuu. He was flipped onto his back. "Naruto I'm fine. I am probably going out to train in a minute, alone. I will be fine by the time we fight those two, and as long as NO ONE tells Sakura I will be fine. So don't tell her". Ryuu said while looking at the two.

"Don't tell me what Ryuu-kun?" Ryuu heard sweet but angry and scary voice behind the 3. They all turned around very slowly to see a very mad Sakura behind them with a weird smile on her face. "O-O-Oh S-S-Sakura-chan. Umm when did you wake up?" Ryuu asked very scared. "Oh just a second ago. So what do you not want to tell me Ryuu-kun?" Sakura said while she leaned down to meet eyes with Ryuu. "I umm. I was just going back to bed and didn't want them to wake you up". Ryuu said as quickly as he could. "Oh good. I wouldn't want you to get sick or try and train and hurt yourself again. But just for safety". Sakura said as she pulled out a rope and tied up Ryuu. Then started to drag him back to there tent. "Come on Ryuu time for bed". Sakura said with a evil smile. "Oh Kami NO! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! SASUKE! NARUTO! HELP!". Ryuu yelled as he was slowly being pulled in the tent by Sakura.

"Should we go help him?" Naruto asked. "No. You should not". Both Sasuke and Naruto turned around slowly to see a very angry Mitsuko behind them. Without them even being able to speak a word. Mitsuko suddenly slammed Naruto into the ground knocking him out. "Now Sasuke you can either come back and sleep with me or sleep on the ground like Naruto is now. So which will it be?" Mitsuko said with an odd smile. Sasuke without even saying a word dashed back into there tent. "That's what I thought". Mitsuko said while walking back to the tent. Sasuke's eyes widened and Mitsuko smirked evilly as she closed the tent fold.

(_Next Morning_)

Naruto woke up with a splitting headache as he remembers what happened last night and begins to laugh. Just as if on cue Ryuu with a cane and Sasuke walked out of there tents. The girls still fast asleep. They both sat down on both sides on Naruto. "So how did it g-". Naruto was cut off by Ryuu and Sasuke both punching him in the face. "That's for not helping us you dick!". Sasuke and Ryuu both yelled at Naruto. After Naruto finally woke up, he went and sat back down where he was. "As I was saying how did the night go?" "Well lets see I didn't get to train and Sakura would not let me go for anything, and that rope was so unconformable. I could not move at all". Ryuu said while stretching his arms out.

"Oh, well what's with the cane there gramps?" Naruto said while smiling and pointing at the cane. This caused Ryuu to pop a vain. "Sakura said I had to use it when I walk or she would do to me what Mitsuko did to you last night but worse, and don't you ever call me gramps again!" Ryuu said while holding the cane. "Ok…. Gramps". Naruto said. Sakura just woke up because of all the noise. As she opened the fold for her tent. She saw Ryuu chasing Naruto with his cane while Sasuke was trying to put out the fire that got really high really quick. Sakura just watched everything unfold. That is until she saw Ryuu was running without his cane on the ground. Now Sakura was really mad. She hit the ground with great force to get everyone's attention. "_Oh Shit. Sakura's up_". They all thought as they heard the ground crack. All 3 of them looked to see Sakura very mad. "Oh S-S-Sakura-chan d-did we w-wake you u-up".Ryuu asked very scared, because he knew he was going to be the one to get it because he didn't walk with his cane. Sakura just walked up to Ryuu and Naruto. Then for no reason hit Naruto almost back to Konoha.

"Now Ryuu it's time for your morning treatment". Sakura said with a smile. Ryuu stood up now feeling a lot better after his morning treatment. Which was a massage then hot rocks, then cold rocks. After that another massage and he was almost as good as new. "Aw I feel way better now. Let's go!" Ryuu said as he tried to go and jump up to the trees. But he was grabbed by his collier from behind. He turned around to see who did it. Only to see Sakura right behind him.

"Oh, no you don't! Your not going back up there and jumping around until your fully healed. For now your riding on Sasuke". Sakura said while pointing to Sasuke. "What!?". Sasuke said with a confused face. "Gross. Sasuke you better not try a reach around". Ryuu said which caused everyone to blush. But after what Sasuke said Mitsuko and Sakura where glowing bright red. "I won't. Just keep your package away from me". After that Sakura and Mitsuko where both glowing with bright red faces while they had dirty thoughts come to them. "_Reach around_". Mitsuko thought. "_Ryuu's package_". Sakura thought.

* * *

**Finally made it threw this chapter. So much writers block and drama in life. I'm sorry everyone that we did not get this done when we were suppose to. Had some busy and stressful weeks. I hope to have another one up sooner then this one, and once again I am sorry. - Cold Wave13 **  
**Until next time. Dattebayo!**


End file.
